Love on Top
by JuliBooth
Summary: Jane resolve mostrar a Lisbon que seu amor por ela agora está no topo, da forma mais literal possível.


**_Love On Top_**

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Beta:_** Michelle Neves

**_Categoria:_** Jisbon, Romance, Humor

**_Advertências:_** Nenhuma

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Capítulos:_** One shot

**_Completa:_** [x] Yes [ ] No

**_Nota:_** Gente.. ao lerem escutem a música **_Love on Top – Beyoncé. _**Enjoy it

Teresa Lisbon era uma mulher paciente na maioria do tempo, sempre pensou antes de falar, sempre respeitou as pessoas e seus limites, mas hoje ela não estava tendo um dia bom.

Um novo caso tinha surgido e, como uma das melhores _agente sênior,_ ela e sua equipe tinham ido ao local para a investigação costumeira. Porém ao chegar lá se deparou com agentes do FBI e num piscar de olhos ela é afastada do caso.

Ligando para o seu chefe ela foi instruída a voltar para a agência, mas na metade do caminho o pneu do carro onde ela e Jane estavam furou e eles se viram obrigados a substituí-lo pelo _step_, fazendo-os perder a hora do almoço. Contudo, Lisbon não podia reclamar, com o clima quente de Sacramento e o trabalho braçal ela pode ver Jane descartando peça por peça de seu vestuário dando a ela uma visão extraordinária de seu peitoral suado. Claro que ela não comentou nada, mas não era preciso visto que Jane estava adorando se mostrar, pois percebeu o olhar carregado de luxúria de sua parceira.

Ao chegarem na agência, Lisbon foi falar com seu superior sobre o caso em aberto e passou quase duas horas para retornar para seu escritório. Agora estava ela, olhando para mais um relatório que faltava preencher, quase arrancando os cabelos de tédio. Suspirando ela desistiu de fingir que trabalhava e saiu à procura de seus subordinados, os encontrou conversando, ou melhor, discutindo:

- Não entrou – Falou Rigsby.

- Entrou sim. – Rebateu Cho.

- Você não viu que ela não entrou? Olha ela ali. – Disse Rigsby e apontou para uma bolinha de papel ao lado da lixeira.

- Aquela é a sua, da rodada anterior.

- _Come on_, Cho. Você sabe que não entrou. – Disse ele revoltado. – Grace?

Van Pelt olhava divertida para os dois, ela tinha um bloquinho nas mãos, provavelmente fazendo a contagem.

- Wayne.. Cho acertou. – Disse ela e gargalhou com a cara incrédula que Rigsby fez.

- Eu não acredito, _até tu Brutus_?

Lisbon segurou o riso, era bem divertido vê-los jogando, era a rotina. Os meninos brincavam, Van Pelt anotava os resultados e ela e Jane sentavam lado a lado no sofá, ele com uma xícara de chá e ela uma de café. E claro eles apostavam em quem ia ganhar, não precisa dizer que ela sempre perdia a aposta. Mas antes que se fizesse presente ela olhou para o sofá à procura de seu parceiro, porém não o encontrou. Achando estranho ela pediu a Deus que ele não estivesse aprontado nenhuma encrenca.

- Vocês sabiam que aqui é uma agência de investigação e não um _playground_? – Disse ela e esperou todos olharem para ela. Cho a olhou divertido, pelo menos ela achava isso, sempre era difícil saber o que ele pensava. Rigsby a encarou envergonhado e Van Pelt tinha um olhar um pouco assustado. – Quem está ganhando?

Sorrindo ela foi até o sofá enquanto os três retribuíam o sorriso e voltavam a discussão. Lisbon olhou ao redor com a esperança de ver Jane, mas foi em vão.

Quase 30 minutos depois, muito perto do término do expediente, Lisbon não aguentou mais e perguntou um pouco preocupada:

- Alguém viu Jane?

- Não desde a hora do almoço. – Falou Rigsby.

- Ele estava com a Lisbon na hora do almoço. – Falou Cho para Rigsby e se voltou para Lisbon – Ele saiu assim que chegaram.

- _Oh God_. Espero que ele não esteja apront..

Lisbon não teve tempo de terminar sua frase, pois um furacão loiro entrou na sala praticamente quicando nos seus sapatos:

- Lisbon! Lisbon! Lisbon!

Ela o encarou assustada e seu primeiro impulso foi pôr a mão na cintura pegando sua arma, procurando pelo perigo. Mas antes que falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa Lisbon se viu encarando dois olhos azuis.

- Jane! – Ela brigou com ele e suspirou se acalmando. – O que houve? Por que entrou aqui como um louco?

- Desculpe te assustar. – Disse ele nem um pouco arrependido. – Mas é que tem um circo na cidade.

- E?

- Vamos?

- Como é que é?

- Vamos ao circo, Lisbon?

- Jane, o que eu vou fazer no circo?

- Rir, se divertir, comer cachorro quente. – Disse ele como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Jane. – Falou Lisbon e revirou os olhos.

- Claro que tem tempo, e hoje é sexta-feira. Eu sei que quando chegar em casa hoje você vai abrir um pote de sorvete e assistir aqueles filmes da década de 20 que você tanto adora. – Falou ele e a encarou convencido.

Chocada Lisbon ficou sem reação, mas se recuperou rápido e respirou fundo.

- Quem disse que eu vou ficar em casa e assistir filme? Eu posso ter um encontro hoje. – Ela o desafiou.

- Você tem um encontro hoje? – Questionou ele desconfiado.

- N-n-não, mas isso não quer dizer que estou disponível para ir ao circo.

- Está vendo? Você não tem nada para fazer. E você vai gostar. – Disse ele e abriu seu sorriso mais encantador. – Vamos, Lisbon. Por favor.

Van Pelt, Rigsby e Cho esperavam ansiosos pela resposta, sabiam que Jane sempre dava um jeito de persuadir Lisbon, mas ver isso tão descaradamente seria a primeira vez. Então eles assistiram fascinados quando Jane implorou novamente e a encarou, um olhar digno de um cachorrinho abandonado.

Imediatamente a postura de Lisbon mudou, seu olhar se suavizou e ela sorriu:

- Ok, eu vou. – Ainda sorrindo ela soltou um suspiro. – Jane, só me prometa que não fará nada estúpido.

- No circo? Eu não terei tempo para fazer nada de estúpido. – Sorriu ele como uma criança.

- Certo, vou pegar meu casaco.

Ela saiu em direção ao seu escritório, foi nesse momento que Jane realmente percebeu que os outros agentes se arrumavam também.

- Bom passeio, Jane. – Disse Van pelt sorrindo e saiu acompanhada por Rigsby e Cho.

Jane sorriu ainda mais largo e esperou por Lisbon.

~.~

Lisbon soltou mais uma gargalhada, ela não aguentava mais sorrir, porém era impossível ficar alheia aos palhaços. Eles faziam uma atrapalhada atrás da outra e isso era divertido o suficiente para ela ter seu abdômen doendo.

Jane olhava o picadeiro feliz, mas sua atenção estava totalmente focada na sua parceira, ela gargalhava como nunca tinha visto e naquele momento ele estava sentindo seu coração se aquecer. Nunca tinha ficando tão feliz em ver outra pessoa alegre como agora, e ele soube que tinha acertado em chamá-la para sair. E claro, ele podia admirar sua beleza sem os olhares curiosos de seus amigos.

- Obrigada. – Disse ela de repente, tirando-o do seu devaneio.

- Pelo o quê? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Por me trazer. Estou me divertido muito.

- Foi um prazer, Teresa. – Sorriu encantador.

Voltando sua atenção para o picadeiro Lisbon voltou a se divertir com os palhaços.

~.~

- Eu não acredito. – Falou ele e balançou a cabeça. – No melhor espetáculo você quer ir embora?

- Jane, eu não quero estar ali dentro quando aquelas motos se chocarem. - Disse ela pisando duro.

- Mas eles treinam para isso. Não vai acontecer nada.

- Aquilo se chama globo da morte por um motivo.

- Ok, sua teimosa. – Disse ele e revirou os olhos. – Que tal comermos um cachorro quente? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Cachorro quente? – Perguntou ela e o sorriso voltou para sua face. – Posso tomar refrigerante ou você vai me obrigar a tomar suco?

- Como você foi uma boa menina pode tomar refrigerante. – Disse ele divertido a tratando como uma criança.

Ela sorriu também e deu uma tapa nele, ela não podia negar estava se divertido e assistir um Jane tão brincalhão e relaxado a deixava verdadeiramente feliz. Enquanto comia o cachorro quente Jane apontou para uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo e assim que terminaram o lanche foram lá.

- Qual você quer? – Perguntou ele e apontou para os brinquedos. E recebeu um olhar desconfiado em sua direção. – Vamos lá, Lisbon. Eu quero pegar um para você.

- Aquele. – Disse ela dando de ombros, queria ver se ele realmente ia conseguir acertar os alvos. Tendo em vista que ele tinha pavor de armas.

Porém para a surpresa de Lisbon ele acertou todos os alvos e ela podia jurar que o sorriso que carregava era extremamente bobo. Mas ela não estava se importando muito, principalmente agora que estava abraçada com o seu morango de pelúcia.

- Vamos na roda gigante?

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Disse ela um pouco receosa.

- Qual o problema? Eu prometi que não faria nada de estúpido.

- Eu sei, não é isso.

- Então por que não quer.. Você tem medo de altura. – Disse ele e sorriu.

- Eu não tenho medo. – Disse ela rápido demais.

- Olhe.. você não precisa ter medo. Eu vou estar lá do seu lado. – Ele disse sério e Lisbon acreditou.

Respirando fundo ela afirmou e seguiram até o brinquedo. Chegando lá, ela pensou em mudar de ideia, aquilo era muito alto e ela não gostava da ideia de que podia cair. Mas antes que pudesse desistir ela sentiu Jane pegando na sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos, Lisbon não podia negar, a segurança que ele passava para ela era surpreendente.

Sem dizer nada eles entraram na cabine e sentaram lado a lado. Ela apertava o morango nas mãos e tentava não olhar para baixo.

- Hey. – Ele a chamou. Lisbon encarou os belos olhos azuis e se deixou envolver pela calma que eles transmitiam. – Lembre-se eu vou proteger você?

Ela sorriu e afirmou com um singelo gesto de cabeça. Respirando fundo ela olhou ao redor, dali dava para ver todo o parque e o picadeiro e eles ainda nem tinham chegado ao topo. O céu estava começando a escurecer deixando a paisagem ainda mais encantadora.

Suspirando ela percebeu que não estava com tanto medo, Jane estava ali do lado dela, eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas e agora ele acariciava a dela delicadamente. Sorrindo ela olhou encantada para o céu e viu que tinha algumas estrelas surgindo:

- Aqui é bonito. – Falou ela tão baixo que por pouco ele não escutou.

- Sim, é bonito. Eu sempre gostei de rodas gigantes. – Disse ele e sorriu nostálgico. – Elas me ajudam a pensar e apreciar a vista do céu.

Ela sorriu e eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Angela nunca veio comigo. – Disse ele de repente.

- Não? Por quê? Ela tinha medo? – Questionou curiosa. Mas a sua curiosidade se dava pelo fato que ele nunca falava de sua esposa.

- Sim, ela dizia que voaria daqui e ela não queria morrer numa roda gigante. – Disse ele e suspirou triste.

Ela não sabia o que dizer então apenas apertou a mão dele em resposta. Ele sorriu e trouxe a mão dela até a altura de seus lábios e a beijou. Lisbon sentiu seu coração se agitar e todo seu corpo arrepiar, ela tinha certeza que se fosse um pouco mais fraca derreteria ali mesmo.

**_Honey, honey_**

**_I can see the stars_**

**_All the way from here_**

**_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_**

**_I can feel the sun_**

**_Whenever you're near_**

**_Every time you touch me_**

**_I just melt away_**

_Querido, querido_

_Eu posso ver as estrelas_

_Direto daqui_

_Você não vê o brilho no painel da janela?_

_Eu posso sentir o sol_

_Sempre que você está perto_

_Toda vez que você me toca_

_Eu me derreto_

Lisbon não disse nada, mas não era preciso, os olhos verdes brilhavam lindamente e Jane se viu encarando eles. Ele nunca se sentiu tão feliz em se perder naqueles olhos.

- Você é a primeira garota que eu trouxe para uma roda gigante, Teresa. – Disse ele divertido. – E estou feliz em ser você.

- E porque você diz isso?

- Por que eu percebi que você roubou meu coração.

Lisbon o encarou emocionada e não pode deixar de sorrir.

O sorriso mais feliz que ele já tinha visto.

O sorriso mais feliz que ela já tinha dado.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu..

- Não precisa dizer nada, só saiba que eu quero ser feliz. Eu cansei de correr atrás de vingança. – Disse ele decidido. – Esse últimos meses eu percebi que me apaixonei por você. E estou disposto a deixar tudo e seguir ao seu lado.

- Você quer isso mesmo?

- Sim. É tudo o que eu quero.

- Que bom. Porque é tudo o que eu quero também. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais dele, levou sua mão até a altura de seu rosto e o acariciou com delicadeza.

Jane fechou os olhos apreciando o toque dela, mas antes que pudesse abri-los ele sentiu seus lábios serem prensados pelo dela.

**_Now, everybody asks me_**

**_Why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_**

**_(They say love hurts)_**

**_But I know_**

**_(It's gonna take the real work)_**

**_Nothing's perfect_**

**_But it's worth it_**

**_After fighting through my tears_**

**_And, finally, you put me first_**

_Agora, todos me perguntam_

_Porque estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha_

_(Dizem que o amor dói)_

_Mas eu sei_

_(Vai dar muito trabalho)_

_Nada é perfeito_

_Mas vale a pena_

_Depois de lutar com minhas lágrimas_

_E, finalmente, você me põe em primeiro_

De início o beijo foi calmo, mas Jane a puxou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, e ela sentiu seu coração correr ainda mais rápido quando sentiu suas línguas duelando. Lisbon percebeu então o quanto bom era beijá-lo, ela tinha esperado muito tempo para sentir o gosto de Jane em seus lábios e agora que sentiu ela viu seu maior medo se tornou realidade, ela estava viciada nele e perdidamente apaixonada.

**_Baby, it's you_**

**_You're the one I love_**

**_You're the one I need_**

**_You're the only one I see_**

**_Come on, baby, it's you_**

_Amor, é você_

_Você é aquele que eu amo_

_Você é aquele que eu preciso_

_Você é o único que eu vejo_

_Venha, amor, é você_

Quando finalmente o ar se fez necessário eles se soltaram e colaram suas testas. Os olhos se abriram lentamente e sorrisos apaixonados tingiram as faces de ambos.

- Você vai esquecer Red John mesmo? – Questionou ela ainda surpresa.

- Sim, eu não quero perder mais um minuto sem você. – Disse ele. – Eu te amo, Teresa. E prometo que se você deixar eu te farei a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu também te amo, Patrick. – Disse ela e sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. – E eu aceito o risco, eu quero ser feliz também. Só serei com você.

E Lisbon estava sendo extremamente sincera. Cada passo que deu nos últimos anos foi pensando nele, em quanto ele era importante para sua vida e do quanto que ele abriu mão por ela, Lisbon sabia disso. E agora que finalmente ele colocou o amor que sentia por ela em primeiro lugar, ela não o deixaria escapar.

**_You're the one that gives your all_**

**_You're the one I can always call_**

**_When I need you make everything stop_**

**_Finally you put my love on top_**

_Você é aquele que dá tudo de si_

_Você é aquele que eu posso sempre chamar_

_Quando preciso de você, você faz tudo parar_

_Finalmente você colocou meu amor no topo_

Assim que a roda gigante chegou ao ponto inicial eles desceram com sorrisos ainda mais abertos do que quando chegaram ali. Lisbon ainda estava abraçada com o morango de pelúcia, mas agora tinha os dedos entrelaçados com os dele.

Jane também sorria e estava mais leve depois do que tinha dito a ela, tinha demorado para se declarar por medo de Red John, mas estava cansado disso tudo. Queria começar uma vida nova e dessa vez ele não descuidaria da mulher que amava.

O amor dela estaria no topo de seus planos.

No topo de sua vida.

**_Ooh! Come on, baby_**

**_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_**

**_You put my love on top_**

**_Ooh, ooh! Come on, baby_**

**_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_**

**_My love on top My love on top_**

_Ooo! Venha, amor_

_Você colocou meu amor no topo, topo, topo, topo, topo_

_Você colocou meu amor no topo_

_Ooo ooo! Venha, amor_

_Você colocou meu amor no topo, topo, topo, topo, topo_

_Meu amor no topo Meu amor no topo_

Chegaram ao apartamento dela, não foi preciso palavras, apenas sabiam que isso era o certo a fazer. Ela o guiou até seu quarto e carinhosamente deixou o presente dela na poltrona.

- Você gostou mesmo desse morango, não foi? – Perguntou divertido.

- Você não tem ideia. – Disse ela e sorriu. – Mas agora eu quero outra coisa e não são morangos..

E antes que ele pudesse reagir ela o puxou pelo colete e o beijou, mas diferente do beijo que tinham dividido antes esse era feroz e tinha um gosto peculiar de ambos. Um beijo totalmente luxuriante e que prometia o céu.

E segundos antes de caírem na cama eles souberam que o amor deles estaria no topo.

Sempre.

**_Baby, baby_**

**_I can feel the wind_**

**_Whipping past my face_**

**_As we dance the night away_**

**_Boy, your lips taste like a night of champagne_**

**_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again_**

_Amor, amor_

_Eu posso sentir o vento_

_Chicoteando pelo meu rosto_

_Enquanto nós dançamos a noite toda_

_Garoto, seus lábios têm gosto de uma noite de champagne_

_Visto que eu te beijo de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo_

**_THE END_**


End file.
